In recent years, touch panels have been widely used in order to enable an intuitive operation and achieve a compact character input device without a device requiring a physically large area, such as a keyboard. As a method for inputting a character by using a touch panel, a hand-writing method for inputting the form of a character by hand-writing on a touch panel (e.g., Patent Literature 1) and a virtual keyboard method for inputting a character by using a virtual keyboard (hereinafter, referred to as a “virtual keyboard”) displayed on a touch panel (e.g., Patent Literature 2) are known.